


No Superheroing Today

by HorseTechie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baymax doing his best, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foreign Language teasing, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Second chapter is worse than the first, Sickfic, Underage Kissing, homework snuggles, puking in unlikely places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseTechie/pseuds/HorseTechie
Summary: A two-shot featuring Hiro and GoGo, in a day in the life of their second semester. Hiro does not show up to class one day for the first time in a long time, leaving the speedster to wonder why. She later finds out that he is sick, and doesn't think twice about that.. until he finds out she came down with it later. The fun continues as the tables turn on Hiro. (Hiro is almost 15, Gogo is 19)  Originally posted on FF.net.





	1. Just Not Today

  **(aka "Superheroes who kick together, get sick together!")**

The elderly Japanese professor and her assistant began going around the room with the dialogue in Japanese that she wanted the class to practice. The time was twenty past four, and GoGo glanced at the empty chair two rows over with growing concern. Hiro often would slide in a few minutes late, but he rarely ever missed a class all together without letting her know why.

Even before class that day, she noticed the boy genius wasn't at the university's cafe for lunch either. Usually he was there, and they would eat lunch together while having a quick study session before Japanese class. If Hiro did miss it was most likely he got caught up working on something at the lab. Or worse, he and Fred had taken off on another vigilante escapade. Those two, especially when teamed up with Baymax, tend to cause more trouble for themselves than good, it seemed. At least what they did was not something illegal... yet.

The fact Hiro hadn't responded to any of her texts made her all the more suspicious. The last crazy thing she heard about was them making like Ninja Warrior across the top of San Fransokyo's Temple Bridge, to test out the latest improvements on their super suits. That was nohing though, compared to the real danger of a vindictive super villian catching Hiro off guard.

With a huff, GoGo slid her tablet notebook into her backpack and headed quickly out the door. While walking briskly through the building, she pulled out a new piece of gum and chewed it vigorously just to get the grainy, sugary texture out of it. After locating and unlocking her old maglev road bike, she flew in the direction toward the Lucky Cat Cafe. Despite her other concerns, the speed queen had the feeling to check his place first. Just in case.

Naturally, GoGo didn't want to just show up there, by herself, unannounced. Doing that often made Aunt Cass wonder if there was anything wrong, she had learned. Visits like this was another small detail about their superhero past time that they had agreed on… to try and not contact each others families unless it was a real emergency. 

GoGo did have a plan, however, and she was determined to make it work. After locking up her bike outside, she stuck her gum on the center of her handlebars(it tended to bother Aunt Cass), and hooked her helmet to her backpack.

Happy hour at the café was on for the 9-to-5ers and the college students preparing for a long night. The deep aroma of dark roast coffee hung heavy in the air. It was no lie; the coffee there was pretty good, if not better than Starbucks. GoGo didn't see Aunt Cass right away, so she gave in to the temptation to get some coffee instead. While waiting for the barista, she checked her phone for any new texts or messages.

"Hey there, GoGo! How are you?" Aunt Cass spotted her first. She had taken the coffee from the barista to give it to her personally.

"Not bad. And you?" GoGo looked up and over to the brunette on the other side of the counter.

"Busy, but things are good," she smiled in return.

GoGo already had scripted next question as to not raise much concern. "Everything going okay for Hiro?"

"Oh.. oh, yes, I guess so. He did come home just before one… looked really tired though." Aunt Cass explained, glancing briefly upstairs.

"Well, Professor Harada said there's a test on Friday, so I wanted to make sure he knew," she explained, holding up her phone. Today was Wednesday, so there was that sense of urgency. "He wasn't answering."

"Oh, thank you! I imagine Hiro probably was asleep. Do you want me to get him?"

"Nah, you look busy. Is it okay if I go up to give him my notes? We can make a quick study session out of it." GoGo stretched the truth a little. She already electronically sent Hiro her notes and the assignment earlier. GoGo just needed the excuse to see him, without the hustle-bustle of the cafe.

"Hm..." Aunt Cass frowned for a moment in thought, as if she knew something was amiss. "I suppose... it is quieter upstairs for studying right now."

"Don't worry, I won't be long," she reassured the aunt before going through the doors to upstairs.

* * *

 

The sounds of a robot anime series battling it out on the flat-screen reached her ears before she came to the top step. GoGo habitually pulled her shoes off and pushed them aside before going further. The living room area was much more messier than she remembered too.

When she spotted the boy wonder, he wasn't watching the show anymore. He was passed out cold, sound asleep on the couch. Hiro was laying on his right side with his arm under his head. Mochi had curled up in a fuzzy ball under his left arm too. The younger Hamada must have been working on something with his tablet notebook on the couch, but it had fallen to the floor. The screen was face up and the detachable keyboard came off.

"Yo, Hiro!" GoGo called out to him. She set her coffee on the counter, then went over to pick up the tablet and keyboard to reassemble it. It flashed back on, and the screen had a series of G's, filling the whole page, or three. There was no doubt now that Hiro fell asleep on it.

"Hey, wake up, nerd boy!" She shook his shoulder.

He finally stirred, sitting up to stretch and rub the tired from his eyes. Mochi quickly jumped off the couch to avoid getting squished. The teen squinted at her, then made a face before shaking his head. Something else appeared to be bothering him, besides her unexpected appearance.

"Wha... Why are you here?" he looked up to her.

GoGo crossed her arms. She was beginning to notice how pale his face looked in contrast with his dark, messy hair. "That's my question, actually. You missed class."

"'Cause.. I'm sick. Head hurts, throat hurts-"

At that moment, she moved closer to him again to place her hands across his forehead and to caress his flushed cheeks. "You're burning up! Did you take any medicine?"

"When I came home..." he sniffled, and seemed to look even more pathetic to milk her sympathy.

"Where's Mr. 'On A Scale From 1 to 10'?" she dropped her hands to look around for Baymax,

"Recharging. But I'm not _that_ sick."

GoGo just gave him a flat stare. "You weren't out all night too?"

"No! I was just... working on stuff," he wasn't looking at her.

" _Baka_ ," she muttered under her breath. A college student could only do so much before all of it would catch up with him. Learning how to pace oneself was the first unspoken rule she learned her first year at the university. Heaven only knows where he got that bug from though. Even worse, she most likely got infected with it yesterday, when they happened to kiss for the first time.

"Where's the Advil, or whatever you take?" she stood up to look around, because she felt she had to do something for his fever, in case he hadn't.

He pointed to the bottle of ibuprofen he left on the counter, next to a glass.

"When'd you last take some?" she walked over to get it.

"Eh.. around one."

 _It's time_ , GoGo figured. She refilled the glass with more water and took one tablet from the bottle. Then she found a clean hand towel in a drawer and wetted it down with cold water. " _Dozo_ ," she insisted in Japanese, holding it out to Hiro.

" _Domo_."

"There's a written and oral test in Japanese on Friday," she sat down next to him, folding up the damp towel with the intent to put that on his forehead. "Check your messages."

" _Hontoni_?" He gasped, setting the glass on the coffee table to go over to get the tablet from his backpack by the stairs. Then he snorted after seeing the many times she texted. "Miss me much?"

"Shut up!" Gogo immediately denied it, trying to hide how foolish she felt about how much she was worried about Hiro earlier. The fact he was five years younger than the rest of them at SFIT did make her worry more about is well-being, she had to admit. But this time, it never fully crossed her mind before that he could be sick. _What is he doing to me?_

Hiro sat down on the couch again, scrolling through the class notes, his sniffling and congestion becoming more obvious, and less desirable to be around. As a result, he wasn't much for words either. She gave him the wet towel by draping it on the back his neck.

"Okay… I gotta go—" she stood up, but only because she did have other things to do.

" _Matte_ ," he looked up to her. His hand touched her own, warm fingertips hooking around hers. That gesture instantly tugged at Gogo's heart.

"Can you stay longer? Just to practice?" Hiro's dark brown eyes connected with her eyes that time, softly pleading.

GoGo knew full well that had to be a bluff, he was practically a natural with the language. What was even more annoying was that he said it must have been from years of watching Japanese anime. Hiro was never really formally taught before, unlike Tadashi.

" _Hai, so da yo_ ," GoGo sighed, before sitting back down. She located the blanket to pull it back around Hiro's shoulders. The television however was becoming ever so slightly annoying, so she located the remote to turn it off. This part about staying was wasn't really part of her plan, especially if Aunt Cass expected her to be back down right away. That, and she also had a history report she needed to finish up. At least GoGo didn't have to work that night.

* * *

 

Fortunately, she and Hiro were practicing the strokes for hiragana and kanji on their tablet notebooks when his Aunt did come up the stairs.

"Hi guys, is everything going okay?" Aunt Cass came over to where they were on the couch.

"Yeah, we're good," Hiro turned to look at her. He found no value in the now warm, wet towel anymore, and left it in a heap on the coffee table.

"Are you feeling okay?" His aunt did notice how much more congested he sounded.

"Just a little sick," he sniffled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aunt Cass felt his forehead and then gave him a quick hug. "Well, it looks like you are still studying," she nodded to the both of them as she stood up. "Sorry about the mess around here. But help yourself if you want something to eat. Come and get me if you need anything else!" The jovial woman said before turning to jog back downstairs.

"Great, thanks," GoGo responded. Yep, she somehow felt that his aunt was getting suspicious about why she was still there. She turned to Hiro, her eyes narrowed. "If she starts asking about why am staying, you're explaining!"

"Don't worry... isn't it obvious you're helping me?" Hiro tried to suck back more snot, but ended up wiping at it with the back of his hand. Did he even understand what she was talking about?

"Ugh.. Where's the tissues?" GoGo finally got fedup from all his gross sniffling.

"Bathroom."

"You need 'em," she got up to go to that room. When GoGo came back out, she tossed the box at Hiro for him to catch.

"Hey, does Aunt Cass have any lemons and ginger?" GoGo walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She easily found them, regardless of his response.

"Gonna make a tea that'll really help you too." There was also a small pot conveniently sitting on the drying rack by the sink that she could use. Soon after, the speedster made quick work of slicing the lemons and ginger. The thin slices and juice were dropped into a pot which she covered with water. That was set on the stove to boil.

While waiting for the tea, she decided throwing something together to eat would be good too. There was some day old rice in the cooker, but that would need something else to go with it.

GoGo was about to ask when she spotted a case of gourmet-style ramen noodles on top of the refrigerator. While she could cook, she didn't want to mess with anything elaborate in a strange kitchen.

"Perfect," she kicked the step stool in place to grab a couple packages. The Korean looked in the fridge again for any green onions and other veggies to chop up and add to it. She took an egg to throw into the soup too. In less than five minutes, she had all the ingredients for the noodles in another pot she found, boiling away.

GoGo grabbed a mug from the rack on the counter, and filled it with the aromatic lemon-ginger tea. She stirred in some honey for the tea, then turned the heat off from the noodles. Determined to make this in one trip, she carried a potholder, chopsticks, and the mug in one hand, the pot of ramen soup in the other, and a bottle of Sriracha sauce under her chin.

Hiro just stared at her in disbelief as she came over. "You need hel—"

"Here, drink," GoGo gave him the mug, her hands still full of everything else. She put the potholder on the coffee table before setting the hot pot on it.

"Thanks," Hiro held the mug with both hands in front of him. It was so steamy hot though, he didn't dare take a sip yet.

She gave him a set of chopsticks too, so he had to set the mug down.

"You like it spicy?" She asked while opening the top of the Sriracha bottle to squirt some into the noodles. Kimchi flavor ramyun was much better than Sriracha, but she can't really complain at this point.

"Yeah, but... I'm not that hungry," he loosely held the chopsticks before setting them down.

"You sure?" GoGo looked at him, dubious. She did remember him telling her how much he loved ramen noodles.

"My stomach kinda hurts."

"Did you eat anything for lunch?" She asked after slurping a few noodles.

"Not much."

"Could be from all the ibuprofen you've been taking." She pointed to his tea, "Drink more of that, it'll help."

He took a sip, grimacing from the bitterness going over his sore throat.

"Here," she had some noodles wrapped around her chopsticks to stick in his mouth. Yep, it was completely a moot point to worry about germs now.

GoGo then plucked a thin slice of ginger with her chopsticks out of his tea and offered it to Hiro. Hopefully she wasn't acting too much like her Korean step-mom, mothering him out of sympathy.

"No... That's okay. Don't like ginger, really," Hiro pushed her arm aside.

"Keep drinking it," sounding a little put-off, Gogo put the mug back in his hands.

He winced again after another sip, and she noticed.

Gogo got up to get the bottle of honey, and also a bowl of rice while she was over there.

"To make the tea sweeter," she gave Hiro the honey for his tea. He popped the lid to squeeze a lot more in.

As he did, she pinched a clump of sticky rice with her chopsticks and stuck in front of him to eat too, " _Bap-eul tabete_."

"Bop?" he questioned, now chewing it.

GoGo clicked her tongue. That was her current problem, she often would get Korean mixed up with Japanese terms. " _Gohan._ Bap's Korean for rice."

Hiro nodded. He picked up his chopsticks and ate another small bite of rice.

"Remember what I brought for lunch the other day? Even though it looked like a sushi roll, in Korean it's called 'kimbap' – rice wrapped in seaweed." GoGo explained further, before slurping a couple more mouthfuls of noodles.

"How'd you learn Korean?" Hiro finally asked. This prompt also pleasantly surprised her, since he usually doesn't ask questions about her background.

"My foster mom's Korean," she said in between slurps of noodle. "Foster dad is an American, and ex-Marine. He used to also be a linguist in South Korea."

"Did you know it before?" He ate a little more rice before setting down his chopsticks.

"Not really, but I'm still working on being more fluent," she said in-between bites of noodles.

"So you're able to understand a lot?"

"Enough to watch Korean dramas," she smirked, as he had said the same about anime. "The grammar in Korean is about the same as Japanese."

"Did you ever get to go to Korea with them?" he glanced at her again. Another intriguing question.

"Once. It was different, but I'd go again if I could."

"Cool _..."_ he mused, drinking more from the mug before sitting back on the couch. There was another long stretch of silence.

"If you don't feel good, just go to bed. I'll clean up," GoGo looked back to him.

Hiro just answered that with a sneeze into his lap. He found the tissue box in his face, her way of telling him to blow his nose again. He did not say anything about what she said, but he didn't make any effort to get up.

GoGo sat back next to Hiro on the couch. She pushed aside his long bangs to touch his forehead, then trailed her fingers down the side of his cheek. He wasn't as hot as before, but still warm. "You still don't want me to go."

Hiro nodded yes, closing his eyes and leaned in to rest his head on her shoulder. His arm wrapped around her arm and slid his fingers in between hers with the intent to hold her hand.

GoGo groaned and pushed him away, just to tease him. She did wonder if he actually felt worse than he let on. "I gotta clean up, and then I have a paper to write. Looks like I'll have to do it here." She picked up the pot, chopsticks, and bowl to take back to the sink.

* * *

 

It was past 8 o'clock when GoGo heard Aunt Cass coming up the stairs again. Her notebook was balanced on her lap while Hiro had slept soundly on her shoulder.

"Still here?" She sounded more surprised than welcoming this time when the brunette approached them.

"Unfortunately, yes. Just getting ready to go now," GoGo tried to wake Hiro a little before she got up from their comfortable position. "He's not getting any better, though,"

Hiro groggily sat up, their voices having awoken him.

"I see. Well, let me check his temperature," Aunt Cass grabbed a temporal scanner from a basket in a cabinet in the kitchen. "Did you have anything to eat? I'm sorry if his being sick had kept you!"

"It's okay," she shrugged, packing everything. "I made some noodles, but Hiro wasn't hungry."

"101.2 degrees," Aunt Cass looked at the read-out, still sitting by Hiro on the couch. "It's probably the flu. When was the last time—"

"5 o'clock," Hiro muttered.

"Okay. But you still need to go to bed," Aunt Cass urged him on. "I'll bring up more medicine."

"I'll see you guys," GoGo was tugging her shoes back on before leaving. 

"Thank you, GoGo," she called out to her, "Have a safe ride home!"

* * *

A specific sound of gastric distress had alerted the healthcare companion's audio sensors. Baymax inflated, and detected that he was in the dark bedroom area of the young teen, Hiro Hamada.

The healthcare robot heard the sound of gagging again, followed by sloshing into a water basin, coming from the bathroom in that area.

Baymax stepped off his charging base and carefully walked around some clutter on the floor in the dark room toward the bathroom. The light was not on in the bathroom either. Hiro must have been in a hurry.

He turned on the light while at the same time scanning the teenager kneeling on the floor by the toilet.

"Baymax..." Hiro acknowledged him, weakly. He flushed the toilet and sat back against the bathtub.

"My analysis indicates that you have been vomiting, Hiro," Baymax stepped closer to him. He ran a finger across Hero's forehead, from temple to temple. "You have a temperature of.. 103.8. My analysis indicates that you have.. influenza."

"Great..."

"Have you taken a fever-reducer, Hiro? I detect very low traces of.. ibuprofen in your blood stream."

"Can't.. keep it down," Hiro gulped as he fought off a wave of nausea.

"Ibuprofen can further upset the stomach when taken without food. I am capable of administering this medicine intramuscularly."

Hiro gave him a mixed look of concern, eyeing the robot's inoculator now extending from his finger. The instrument was added due to Hiro's distaste toward needles, but he really wasn't too keen about either.

"Do not worry. You will only feel a pinch."

Hiro sighed before reluctantly pulling up his sleeve. But first, he had to visit with the toilet again, which did not bring up too much now.

"You are becoming dehydrated, Hiro," Baymax became more concerned with his condition. The medical bot was not equipped with anything to eliminate the vomiting all together, but he was determined to do anything to help alleviate it.

After Hiro sat back down, Baymax knelt behind him to embrace the sick teenager.

Hiro wrapped one of his arms under the robot's inflatable arms in response. Baymax became aware of Hiro's body trembling, most likely from the chills as a result of his high fever. He also detected increased levels of cortisol in Hiro, indicating that he must be feeling scared from the illness. "There, there. Deep breaths."

Even though Hiro's body temperature was high, Baymax decided to turn on his thermal heaters, to help control the shaking. He only had on a t-shirt and pajama flannels, which weren't very insulating.

"May I administer the fever-reducer now?"

Hiro nodded, still engulfed within the billowy vinyl folds. He gripped Baymax's arm tighter momentarily as the drug was transfused into his arm.

"Please try to rest, Hiro," With the fever addressed, Baymax began going through his internal checklist of requirements for gastritis. "If you do not vomit again after.. ten minutes, I will start you on liquids."

Hiro said nothing that time. Baymax monitored his respiratory rate and pulse. It was beginning to drop as Hiro became more relaxed. The trembling gradually subsided as well.

"My analysis indicates that your symptoms have alleviated. I will get the liquids." He stood up, and gripped the boy's arm to lift him to his feet.

"I will return you to your bed," Baymax explained as he ushered Hiro from the bathroom.

The kitchen was his next destination to obtain liquids. However, this knowledge presented a conflict in his programming. Aunt Cass had ordered him to stay out of the kitchen. She simply did not feel comfortable with the idea of the inflatable medical bot so close to the open flame of the stove or her sharp knives. Baymax did not tell her he had experienced far worse dangers, only because Hiro firmly ordered him to not to after their first ever adventure.

The refrigerator, however, was not located within the perimeters of the kitchen area, that had the stove and the knives. He had observed earlier that this appliance was a very good source for obtaining a variety of liquids. Although, now Baymax required a container in which to put the liquids.

Those were kept in the kitchen area, however. And this point, Baymax noticed a light coming from Aunt Cass's bedroom. This may mean she was still awake. Perhaps he could ask her for help.

"Aunt Cass, may I request your assistance?" Baymax appeared in her bedroom doorway.

She was sitting in her bed, dressed in sweats, and reading her e-book. The look she gave him was anything short of surprised. "Oh no... What happened?"  
"Hiro has influenza. He has been vomiting, frequently, and now—" Baymax started, only to have Aunt Cass interrupt.

"Oh my! Does he need help to clean up?" She had jumped out of bed, going toward her bathroom to get some cleaning supplies.

Baymax just looking at her oddly, wondering what the cleanliness of Hiro's room had to do with his illness. "I do not understand."

"Oh, ah… did Hiro throw up on the floor?" Aunt Cass rephrased her question.

"No." Baymax still thought that was a strange thing to be concerned about. Hopefully Aunt Cass may understand more clearly if he could explain. "I have concerns about Hiro's health. He will need liquids."

"Oh yes, of course," Aunt Cass briefly smiled, apparently not used to this idea of conversing with a nearly life-like robot yet. "Well, I'll still bring this. And some Emetrol." She did pick up a bucket from the supply closet, and in the same motion grabbed a bottle from her medicine cabinet.

"May I request your assistance obtaining liquids from the kitchen, Aunt Cass," Baymax decidedly asked her again.

She momentarily appeared confused about that prompt, and then seemed to realize why he was asking her for help. "Oh yes, yes… you are not allowed in the kitchen. I'll get Hiro something to drink."

He followed her back over to the kitchen area, pausing momentarily as she turned on a couple lights to better see the place. Once she filled a glass with ice and filtered water from the fridge, they were on their way back upstairs. Baymax filled her in on what he had done for Hiro so far.

They found Hiro sitting in the bathroom again. He was against the bathtub, his forehead resting on his arms and elbows on his knees.

"Oh, sweetie... it'll be okay," Aunt Cass sat next to Hiro, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Let me give you some of this too," She also offered the anti-nausea medicine in a dose cup.

Hiro frowned at it, but he was desperate to stop the puking. Before she started fawning all over him too, he made an effort to stand up to get back to bed. "It's okay, I'm..I got it," Aunt Cass still guided him over.

Baymax fluffed up the pillows for him, while watching Aunt Cass look for a sweat shirt.

"Here," His aunt popped the warmer garment over his head, despite his grumbling. She only paused long enough for him to push his arms through the sleeves, before urging him into bed.

"Try to get some sleep, sweetie." Aunt Cass spoke softly. She gestured to the bucket on the floor by the bed. "But just in case.. Okay? Just get more rest," she put a hand to his cheek to reassure her nephew, instead of kissing him.

He just nodded, his eyes closed.

"Baymax wants you to sip on this too, just a little at a time. It'll help," she added, setting the glass of ice water on the bookcase by his bed.

"I am able to monitor his condition, if you require sleep, Aunt Cass," Baymax offered.

"Okay... thank you. But if you do need anything else, let me know " she responded, modestly, before turning to go back downstairs. "Good night!"

Hiro sat up a little more in bed, trying to get comfortable. He glanced at Baymax, then at the glass of water Baymax presented to him. "Thanks…" he whispered, in between the nurse bot's offered sips.

"Are you feeling better?" Baymax asked. Hero had tweaked the programming on this, so that Baymax would ask this monitoring question first before concluding to the next prompt, 'Are you satisfied with my care?' The later just felt too sudden and anxiety inducing if the patient wasn't truly ready.

Hiro shook his head no. "Stay.. with me," he told his faithful robot, before sinking back into his pillows.

* * *

Hiro's fitful slumber was broken by the sharp bleeping of his morning alarm. He groaned, waving his hand trying to find it, but then it stopped by itself. Or did it?

"Good morning, Hiro," Baymax greeted, setting the alarm clock back down on his bookcase. "Are you feeling better?"

"Ugh… no," he rolled to his back. There were aches all over, from the flu, from the puking, and maybe even from also sleeping in the wrong position. His mouth and throat felt so dry. The teen struggled to sit up and reach for the glass of water.

After a couple of gulps of water, Baymax approached him to check his temperature again with his temporal scanner thermometer. _If Tadashi knew just how much of a guinea pig I would be for his healthcare robot..._

"You have a temperature of .. 100.6," Baymax reported.

Hiro winced slightly, his stomach starting to ache a little again. He could ride that out though. "I should be okay, Baymax."

"Your backpack is making noises," Baymax noticed the chirps and buzzes coming from his tablet in the backpack by the stairs.

"Probably the others," Hiro thought, now trying to not feel guilty about the what-ifs. "Okay.. I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax nodded to him, before stepping over to his case to deflate and recharge.

Hiro willed himself up to get his tablet and see who it was. He just remembered it was Thursday morning. On Thursdays, his Nerd Lab friends would meet at Fred's for super-suit sparring practice. Not this time…

He figured it was GoGo checking on him. To his surprise, the first couple of texts were from Fred instead, through their closed-chat channel.

* * *

[Fredzilla25] I hate to say this, but there's NO SUPERHEROING TODAY, man. Sorry guys! Just, really feel like.. something the Hulk pulverized right now. :p

[Wasup_B] Oh, sorry to hear about that. Get well soon!

[GoGoTomago] Why does this not surprise me…

[Fredzilla25] ?

[Fredzilla25] Is Hero sick too?

[HoneeLemonz] Oh no guys! I'm so sorry to hear you're sick! Get better soon too!

[Wasup_B] Hiro hasn't responded yet… he might be. (Now I know how I will be spending my morning… disinfecting the lab!)

* * *

Private [GoGoTomago] Yo, Hiro!

Private [GoGoTomago] Are you any better?

* * *

Private [Fredzilla25] Hey buddy, just checking to see how you are. Are you sick too?

Private [Fredzilla25] Could I borrow Baymax? I promise I'll disinfect him after.

* * *

A smile crept across Hiro's face, realizing their concern, and more significantly, Fred's plight. The level of contagion still worried him though, especially in regard for GoGo. He didn't think this flu bug was going to get that bad, yesterday.

Private [BHero6] to [Fredzilla25] Totally-blowing-chunks sick. :X

[Fredzilla25] Sorry about that, man...

[BHero6] No Baymax.

[Fredzilla25] Awwww… :[

[BHero6] I'm staying home today too.

* * *

Private [BHero6] to [GoGoTomago] Yo!

[BHero6] After puking all night… I'm finally feeling a little better.

[GoGoTomago] Great, something to look forward to...

[BHero6] I really don't like ginger now.

[GoGoTomago] Too bad. :P

[BHero6] (ಠ_ಠ)

[GoGoTomago] (¬_¬)

[BHero6] I'll let you have Baymax. ( ﾟヮﾟ)

[GoGoTomago] Gee… thanks.

[BHero6] (￣ー￣)

[BHero6] Where do you live again...?

* * *

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Aunt Cass's voice gave him a start as she came up the stairs. He closed the cover on his tablet, setting it aside.

"Yeah, I guess," Hiro shrugged. "Not going to class today though."

"That's understandable. Did you tell the others, this time?" she sat on the bed next to him.

"Yeah," Hiro bit his lip, catching her hint.

"Good," Aunt Cass gave him a glass of apple juice. "I brought some juice for you too. Get more rest."

"Thanks."

"I'll be down in the cafe if you need anything, sweetie," she got up to leave.

"Okay," Hiro gripped the tablet, waiting for her to be out of sight before turning it back on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: All healthcare methods as described in this fic are case-by-case. What may work for one person may not for another, so please consult your own healthcare professional for their best advice on care. *nod*nods* (Baymax made me say that)
> 
> Gotta love that time of year, cause I sure don't! Fortunately I have an immune system of steel and I manage to dodge the worse of these bugs. One of the pleasant side effects from working with lots of kids, I guess. This random spinoff came as another plotbunny I could not really fit into my main BH6 fics. Totally up to you to decide who "wins" the care giving contest. Hah!
> 
> The language class idea came from my old days in college, when I used to study Japanese too. There were Koreans also in the class that I had made friends with. So I thought it would work in this story as a detail to get this pairing to open up.


	2. Super Flu

It was Friday, the day of the big Japanese test that GoGo had been pressuring him about. Of course, with something that important, Hiro wasn't going to skip going to the Kyoto Kafé for lunch, to review with her one last time. He still felt tired, and he developed this killer cough, but he figured he could at least tough it out for this. Since he actually stayed home all day yesterday, this was the first time he saw GoGo since Wednesday.

Hiro had set out his thermos with soup and bento box when GoGo finally arrived. She dropped into the bench seat across from him, sniffling and coughing as she did. She also had on her thick fleece jacket even though the spring weather had been nice for that day.

Already he could tell she must not be feeling very well. Her mannerisms seemed a little more annoyed, and she hadn't said anything yet.

" _Konnichiwa_?" he dared to be first to say something.

"I hate you," GoGo grumbled, pushing her purple bangs out of her eyes. Then she pulled out a tissue to blow her nose.

" _Doe-itashi-mashite,"_ Hiro let her insult go over his head. Even more, he challenged himself to see how far he could get by speaking only in Japanese, just to annoy her.

She clicked her tongue, and set out her insulated coffee thermos and a shorter one for soup. "I never get sick! But when I do, it's on a day with two tests and a report due."

" _Gomen-nasai_ —" he attempted to offer an apology about that, but was then hit with a fit of coughing that otherwise rendered him speechless.

"Sure, you are," GoGo sniffled, acting as though she had no concern for his plight. In turn, she popped the lid off her thermos to take a drink.

Hiro cleared his throat after chugging some water in an attempt to regain his composure. Once he was certain the coughing had stopped, he took the lid off his lunch box that his aunt made for him. It had a filled rice ball with bonito seasoning, cooked seasoned spinach, and a rolled egg omelet in tamagoyaki style.

GoGo managed a smile now after seeing his lunch, as it really wasn't his usual fare. "Aunt Cass taking pity on you?"

" _Hai, watashi no oba ga aru_ …" Hiro also smiled, awkwardly. He tried to clear his throat again because his voice was cracking. But he finally was at a loss for the right words in Japanese to go any further. "At least, _ojiya ja nai yo_... _matawa soba_ noodles."

Much to his relief, the thermos had miso soup with the seaweed and tofu cubes, and not more of the rice porridge. However, it was the whiff of ginger that had made him grimace. "Are you drinking that ginger tea?"

" _Hai. So da yo_." GoGo replied, with much assurance. Even though the slightest hint of amusement played at the corners of her mouth, her eyes were still very serious.

Hiro had to keep himself from frowning in disgust. He didn't want to look like a wuss, but the smell of the ginger had made him loose his appetite. Almost. He drank the soup from his thermos instead, his subtle way of hiding his nose from the smell of her tea.

The Korean girl had spun the top off her two part thermos. Inside the lid on top was a smaller container for rice, and the larger bottom part held the soup. Then she poured some of the fragrant red soup into the larger lid to eat.

Hiro's curiosity got the better of him, as it wasn't something he had seen her eat before. " _Nan da_?"

" _Kimchi-guk_ ," she said, in between bites of rice and soup.

" _Kimchi_?"

" _Guk_ ," she added, stressing the pronunciation of the last word.

" _Kimchi-guk_?" He looked at the soup again, recognizing the fermented cabbage pieces in with chunks of tofu and green onion in a spicy, red broth. Its strong fragrance took over the smell of the tea. It wasn't a bad smell, just one heavy with fermented cabbage, garlic, and spice.

" _Ne_ ," GoGo turned the table on him and spoke all in Korean now, as she pushed it over. " _Moguh-seyo. Guhn-gahng seegeem-eh-yo_."

The boy genius could only assume that she was challenging him to eat some. He broke apart his wooden chopsticks to try a piece of the cabbage, even though his first inclination was to go for the tofu. But again, he didn't want her to think he was a wimp. Much to his surprise, the cabbage was actually a good, spicy, salty flavor. And sour. Not as sour as a Japanese pickled plum, but a tangy, spicy, sour.

GoGo must have noticed his 'oh wow' expression too. " _Mashi-tae_?" She asked in Korean to confirm this.

"Not bad... If that's what you are asking," Hiro shrugged.

"I normally don't bring kimchi, cause I don't want to stink up the place. But it is good for colds... Lots of garlic and onions, clears the sinuses, and the good bacteria in kimchi helps with digestion." GoGo explained a little more, in English.

"You made it?"

"Yeah, last night," she took another bite of rice. "The soup is pretty easy to make, as long as I have the kimchi." She had noticed he was still eyeing her bowl while she paused to blow her nose.

"You can eat the rest, if you like it," GoGo pushed the thermos bowl in front of him. "Might help your cough too."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, go ahead," GoGo looked at him, making brief eye contact. "I'm not that hungry to eat all of it."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Hiro nodded, understanding that feeling. It didn't bother him though that she had already eaten from the soup, since it was his flu bug that made her sick. He picked up the bowl to drink the spicy broth, just because he forgot his spoon.

"Ready for the test this afternoon?"

" _Hai_ ," Hiro still had his focus on eating a little more. "Are you going to be okay enough for it?"

"I don't really have a choice... If I do a make-up, she'll take 10% off."

"Really?" He looked at her then.

She nodded, her head propped up by her hand. "It's like she's got something against me 'cause I'm Korean."

Hiro shook his head. He had heard her tell him about the bad history between Korea and Japan a couple times before. The only reason she was taking this class for her language requirement was because the other language classes were at the times of her required classes. But when GoGo learned he also signed up for it, she decided to not drop it for a better class next semester.

"At least I think it's cool you're Korean," Hiro tried to make her feel better, even though he was only half Japanese and acted more like an American.

* * *

The first part of the class was the oral part of the exam. The elderly Japanese professor had broken the class into five groups, and with the help of her two intern assistants, they tested the students ability to converse a given scenario fluently in Japanese. With the exception of Hiro needing a cough drop, or three, to stop from coughing so much, it seemed to have gone well.

The latter half of the class was the written portion. The professor did advise them that once they finished their work, they could leave.

The packet was five pages long, and covered a variety of alphabet and reading comprehension topics. None the less, Hiro noticed GoGo was one of the few who had finished first. That made him a little jealous. But the hasty way she packed her backpack and placed the test on the front desk before dashing through the door made him think otherwise.

Hiro worked fast now to finish the last page of his test. He then picked up his backpack and skateboard to take with him when he turned in his packet on his way out.

Out in the hall, the younger Hamada didn't see GoGo anywhere, which further nagged at his suspicions. Hiro walked towards the direction of the woman's bathroom at one end of the hall. He paused outside to wait, a little unsure on what to do next. But then the door opened as a girl in front was making a face, telling her friend about how gross it was listening to someone throwing up inside the bathroom.

 _Bingo._ Hiro quickly turned away from the door, acting as though he had stopped there to get something from his backpack so the girls didn't think he was spying. Once they were out of earshot, he turned back toward the door. He hesitated, wondering briefly if there was anyone else inside. Or, maybe if he should just wait for Gogo there, to be safe.

His better judgment lost, however, because his gut instinct told him it could be more valiant to go inside and actually check on her. Hiro pushed the door open a few inches, to shout GoGo's name. He did see her backpack against the wall, outside of the stalls, reassuring him that his girlfriend was inside. "Hey, are you okay?"

_Stupid question. Of course, she's not okay!_

"Hiro.. I am going to KILL you..." she managed to holler back.

Regardless of her threat, Hiro dared to go all the way inside the bathroom, "You'll have to catch me first," he taunted. Yep, an equally stupid response he was going to regret later. _Unless, I catch her instead._

The sound of the toilet flushing was all he heard to that, however. He dropped his stuff by her bag and walked to the first stall, pushing the unlocked door open.

GoGo turned to face him and Hiro stepped forward to catch her in an embrace. She had stiffened against his hug at first, but then relaxed to bring her arms up around him as well.

"I'm sorry... I really am," Hiro's voice was as sincere as possible this time, whispering the words while his face remained pressed against her chest.

GoGo broke away to level with him. Hiro could see despite the intensity in her eyes, she was starting to work through his apology.

"Just go," she pushed the boy back and then grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him with her. But GoGo stopped first at the sinks to quickly wash her face and rinse out her mouth with water. Not really too sure on what he should do, Hiro waited there for her to finish.

"Seriously Hiro... get outta here before someone comes in," she grumbled while grabbing her backpack and pushing him through the door ahead of her.

Once out in the hallway, Hiro shouldered his backpack and skateboard, and hopped a step to keep in pace with her. "Are you going to be okay?"

She shook her head no. "Need to go back to the lab to get my bike."

"You're going to ride your bike home, like this...?" he immediately questioned her intentions, as they walked down the stairs to leave the building.

"What other choice do I have?"

"Can't ask for a ride from the others?" Again, he secretly hated how long of a wait turning sixteen would be, when he could get his driver's license.

"There's no way Wasabi is going to take me anywhere like this. Honey's out of town, and Fred's still sick." They now walked along the sidewalk toward the Ito Ishioka Lab, which was about a block or so away.

"The bus...?" Hiro tried his next idea, despite its lameness.

"No," GoGo hiccuped.

A second or two had passed when Hiro noticed she wasn't beside him anymore, but instead kneeling down by the bushes, puking into them.

 _And that's probably why..._ He thought to himself. Scratching his head, he waited awkwardly on the sidewalk until she stopped.

"Sorry," Hiro offered a hand when she rocked back on her heels.

"Will you stop apologizing..." she actually took it and let him pull her up.

With that, Hiro had to bite his lip just to keep himself from saying sorry about saying sorry.

The rest of the way to the lab was fortunately uneventful, as he was consumed with thinking over more favorable strategies to help GoGo get home.

Once inside the lab building, Hiro thought to stop by the vending machine lounge to get a bottle of a sports drink and a couple waters. She had already gone ahead to their lab area, with the understanding to wait there until he figured something out. When he walked in the lab, he saw that Wasabi was also there. GoGo had sat down on the old armchair, leaning back with her head against the cushioning.

"Hey Wasabi," Hiro greeted, walking in his direction.

"Hey, good to see ya," Wasabi looked up from his work. "Whoa, whoa... Stop right there. Germ free zone begins here!" he warned again, pointing to the newly taped line on the floor.

"Right," Hiro scoffed at the physicist's silly request, because there really was nothing keeping the germs in the air away even though he himself stayed out. And GoGo was right. Hiro wasn't going to get anywhere with Wasabi giving them a ride today. _Plan B then, calling a taxi._

"Uhm, Wasabi? Do you happen to have any buckets, or 3 to 5 gallon containers, that you're going to throw out?" Hiro paused to ask him.

"What for...?" Wasabi gave him a concerned look, now also putting on a face mask, like the kind a surgeon wears.

"GoGo is, um... sick," he said, glancing behind him towards her on the easy chair. As the reality seemed to hit home for Wasabi, Hiro really was trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Okay..." Yup, it didn't take him long to figure out the necessity for a bucket.

"It's for the ride home, in the taxi," Hiro quickly added once he noticed Wasabi's extreme look of disdain.

"Yeah... well," the physics tech pointed over to Honey Lemon's area. "Honey might have some empties. Just make sure they don't have any chemical residue left in them."

"Perfect, yeah. Thanks," he raised an eyebrow briefly upon imagining the worse case scenario.

After finding something suitable for him to use and then picking up something to drink, Hiro headed back over to his sick girlfriend.

"Hey," Hiro leaned on the armrest to get GoGo's attention. She opened her eyes and turned her head in his direction. "I'm going to call a taxi-cab, okay?" he explained, then gave her a bottle of the blue sports drink. "Here, just don't drink it all at once… Um, do you need any medicine?"

"Probably," GoGo sat up to take the bottle from him.

"I'll be back with Baymax then. He's got something to help," Hiro stood up, thumbing back in the direction he would go for his upstairs lab.

"Yey," she responded sarcastically, as she cracked open the tight seal on the cap to drink from it.

Hiro also grabbed his small tablet to access a public transport app in order to page a taxi. He did this while making his way up to his lab. The wait wasn't going to be too long, fortunately.

* * *

Hiro sat with GoGo and her bike, a bucket, two backpacks, and Baymax stowed in his travel case, on a bench by a shuttle stop that car drivers could also pick-up and drop-off. He thought it looked like they were leaving town with all the stuff they had.

"Where do you live again?" Hiro finally asked. She had managed to avoid that question when he texted her earlier. Her claim then was that she was going to be fine.

"Closer towards downtown, near the westside," GoGo started. She didn't say much more as the taxi had pulled up.

Of course, rather than the van Hiro had hoped for, all they got was a regular taxi cab. The cab didn't have a bike rack either, so there was some discussion on how to put GoGo's bike in the truck without scratching the paint on it.

The driver practically came off as a royal jerk to boot. He actually asked if GoGo was drunk.

"Yeah," Hiro played along with his assery as they finally got inside with their backpacks. He squeezed the Baymax suitcase in between the seats, straddling his legs around it. "Which is why I'm her designated driver!"

The driver looked back at Hiro for a couple long seconds in disbelief, before facing forward to start the cab. "Whatever. Just to let you know, if your sister throws up in the taxi, the rate is double."

 _Unbelievable._ He reluctantly let the sister remark slide for more important matters. It wasn't the first time GoGo was mistaken for his sister though. "That's what the bucket is for."

"Look, I'll still have to smell it for the rest of the trip, okay, kid?" he countered.

Hiro sat back with crossed arms. He fortunately did have the money, but he was hoping to save it for a new top-of-the-line cell phone that Aunt Cass promised she would activate on his fifteenth birthday.

"He's hopeless... let it go," GoGo sighed, looking at Hiro. That wasn't like her, but maybe it was out of worry that the cab driver would charge them triple if they pushed enough of the wrong buttons.

"Hey, where am I taking you?" the cabbie called back.

"Toward downtown, at the intersection of 15th and Temple," GoGo answered weakly.

The driver grunted, before accelerating roughly into traffic.

"I hope he catches the flu from us," Hiro whispered to her, so that the driver wouldn't hear.

She just shook her head, placing her fingertips and thumb on her brow and closed her eyes to block out more of the distractions.

The street names sounded familiar, and pretty soon the landmarks going out toward their destination did too. It was also close to the bad parts of town. Did GoGo live in the same area where they had the bot fights? He wondered if that was why she never said anything about where she lived before, to him or any of them. Hiro had realized the error of his ways, so her secrecy wasn't necessary now. He doubted the fights were still going on there, but he did know that Yama's gang was up to no good again.

Gradually, Hiro became aware of GoGo making more audible gulping and deep breathing efforts. He glanced at her, quickly guessing that she was feeling sick again, and was trying to keep it down.

More concerned about her plight, Hiro called up to the cabbie. "Hey, how much further do we have?"

"Welp, depending on the number of stop lights that I hafta wait for... A little under five minutes," he responded, accelerating a little too fast through a left turn, causing Hiro to be thrown back against his seat.

Straightening up, the teen muttered a few choice words under his breath. GoGo also gave up the fight, and lifted the bucket to spew into it quite audibly.

Hiro frowned, suddenly feeling empathy pains from listening to GoGo puke. The cabbie actually had the nerve to laugh at them too. He wasn't joking about the sickening smell of stomach bile either, and Hiro was thankful the cabbie opened up a couple windows. Of course, GoGo just had to drink the whole bottle of the sports drink before they left.

His nauseated thoughts were interrupted with a distinct unlatching and soft beeping coming from the red case down by his legs. "Oh, no... Baymax, no," Hiro gasped. Not only was there no room in the back seat for a fully inflated Baymax, but his robot was also firmly wedged in a place that prevented him from inflating further.

"Seriously?" GoGo looked over at him, all things despite.

"Yeah... He responds to puking," Hiro quickly muttered. The case trying to open against the front passenger car seat cycled again. The panicked genius struggled harder to clear his head so he could remember what the exact words were to stop Baymax, "Hiro Hamada requesting override: I am satisfied with my care!"

The beeping stopped and a deflating sound was heard as the case closed up again. "Thank you," Hiro breathed. He made a clear mental note to add a lockdown traveling feature on Baymax to keep that from happening again. It was a good thing he didn't put the case in the trunk now.

Except that GoGo threw up again, otherwise reactivating Baymax once more.

Hiro groaned. This was going to be the longest five minutes of his life. The butterflies in his stomach were beginning to get restless again too. "Hiro Hamada requesting override: I am satisfied with my care," he repeated himself, glaring once at the stupid cabbie who just kept laughing.

Once regaining her composure, GoGo placed the bucket on the floor between her feet. She then held her head in her hands with a groan.

Hiro put his arm across her shoulders, patting her back, before leaning in to ask a question. The question was more of a need to put his mind on something else besides her sickness. "What's your exact address? Just so I can tell him."

"126 on 3rd Avenue," she whispered, "Apartment's there... Hana Towers."

"Okay," he nodded, before clearing his throat.

"Can you take us to the Hana Towers? Please?" Hiro asked the driver firmly.

"Certainly," he nodded.

Fortunately, it was the next turn and the taxi stopped in front of a dimly lit block building. Hiro gave him two twenty dollar bills and then proceeded to take out Baymax and the Bucket of Blue Barf, before helping out GoGo.

After he got everything out of the taxi cab, Hiro quickly dumped the contents of the bucket down the storm drain just because it was grossing him out.

He figured he could take her bike up after hooking his backpack on the handlebars, then shouldered Baymax by the shoulder straps on the case.

"You gonna be okay?" Hiro asked her again, lifting the maglev bike up the stairs to the entrance.

"Better give me the bucket," she said, lifting it off her handlebars.

GoGo held the door open while he wheeled everything inside. "Which floor?" He asked when they reached the elevator. His personal opinion of the place hardly looked like it was number one, or resembling a pretty flower. The elevator was dingy, and the numbers on the buttons were nearly worn off.

"Eighth floor," GoGo told him again, reaching over to punch the button she knew as eight, from doing so many times before. He nodded, all the while fighting off another wave of his own nausea as the elevator lurched upward towards their destination.

As soon as they made it inside her small apartment, GoGo dropped her backpack and walked out of her shoes in a beeline towards her bathroom.

Hiro took his stuff off her bike and propped the maglev model against the wall by the door, then turned on the lights. He slung his Baymax case to the floor and set it upright, taking in another deep breath. All this worry about GoGo puking had left him feeling so nauseated and rattled. "Okay... Baymax, I need your help."

He stepped back, then remembered to take his shoes off too while waiting for the healthcare robot to inflate. These apartments were actually fashioned after the traditional Japanese ones. The main floor was a step up from the entry floor, and covered with a tatami mat. She also had a couple ornate rugs covering the mats, probably to keep them clean.

The studio apartment was small, and hardly had many furnishings in the main living room. The interior of her place also looked much nicer than the outside hallways did. There was a small kitchen to the left side, and a sliding paper screen separating the bedroom area in the back from the living area in the front. Despite the Japanese-style of the room, he noticed a few Korean folk art decorations and a scroll with Korean characters hanging on the wall, along with a couple triathlon posters.

"Hiro, how may I help you? Hiro?" Baymax stood closer to him, attempting to grab his attention.

He promptly snapped his focus back onto Baymax. "It's GoGo. She's puking again... Probably because she drank too much Zilla-ade," Hiro explained while pointing to the bathroom. "Can you help her?"

"Yes, it is best to sip one tablespoon of water, or eat an ice cube-"

"Yeah, but-"

"If vomiting has stopped after 10-15 minutes-" Baymax proceeded to explain.

"I know that-"

"Then wait 30 minutes, and if no vomiting, give more ice cubes or water-" Hiro finally stopped him with his now apparent frustration.

"Yes, I know, Baymax. But it's not that," Hiro tried stressing the point, gesturing to the bathroom with his hands, "I just... Can you check on her?"

"Do you not prefer to be with GoGo instead?" Baymax slightly tilted his head.

"Yeah, but... it's just that right now, seeing her throw up makes me want to throw up... It's an empathy thing," he explained, almost whispering.

"Oh, okay... I understand," Baymax said and then turned toward where the bathroom was before walking that way.

"I'll get the water," Hiro went back to his backpack to pull out the bottle of water he got. But since Baymax was going on about ice cubes, he decided to get those too… as soon as he found a cup or something to put it in. To some relief, he became aware of GoGo brushing her teeth, and otherwise giving Baymax some sass about his advice.

"What you can also do is tell Hiro to 'Woman up.' He'll know what that means." GoGo told Baymax while she rinsed off her toothbrush.

"Or not... Cause I heard that," Hiro walked up to one side of Baymax by the bathroom door.

"Woman up?" Baymax repeated, now looking at Hiro. "You are an adolescent male going through puberty."

 _Mental facepalm._ Well, she must be feeling a little better if she's playing the metaphor game on Baymax again.

"Excuse me, _boys_ ," GoGo gestured to slip out of the bathroom to go into her bedroom. The paper door slid shut behind her.

"Another figure of speech," Hiro looked a little exasperated, still holding the mug of ice and water bottle. "I'll explain later."

Baymax didn't respond, as he probably was still filing that away in his processor.

Hiro sighed, briefly wondering what to do next while waiting. He sat down on the floor and set down the water and the mug. It was very likely GoGo was changing her clothes.

Baymax apparently noticed the liquids that Hiro had, and wanted to tell him something more he found. "You can also make your own Oral Rehydrating Solution by mixing one half level teaspoon of salt and 6 level teaspoons of sugar into 1 Liter of water. Please be exact about these amounts for best effectiveness."

"Okay, thanks Baymax." Whether he actually was going to make that was another matter. It did sound like something good to add to Baymax's Arsenal of Remedies though. Yet, he had to wonder if it would just be easier to put some salt into a Kool-Aid mix? Or would that have too much sugar? He made another mental note to ask Honey Lemon sometime. Except, he would rather use the dye-free drink mix, because crazy colored puke was just too much.

The paper door slid open, breaking his thoughts, and Hiro looked over his shoulder before standing up to face her. Somehow he thought it was strange to see GoGo dressed in black sweat pants and a baggy, gray sweat shirt hoodie, after all the tight fitting clothes she usually wore.

"What?" GoGo must've noticed the perplexed look on his face.

"Uh," Hiro felt a blush coming over his cheeks. In an effort to hide that, he quickly knelt down to pick up the bottle of water and mug of ice. Then he turned to stifle a cough that seemed to suddenly hit him. "For you. Just... drink it more slowly this time."

"Thank you," GoGo took them. "I will."

He tried clearing his throat, then swallowed hesitantly, trying to find more words. "Are you feeling better now? Is your fever down?"

"A little," GoGo turned back toward her small bedroom. One wall to the left was a red unpainted brick, and against it was a thick futon mattress by itself on the floor with a couple, white down comforters on top. She had a fruit crate as a bedside table on the closest side, and a well-made loft-style shelf of two by fours that went over the head of her mattress bed. A low, wooden dresser against the wall at the end of the bed held a flat screen monitor, a speaker on each side, and other little gadgets and books.

GoGo set the water and mug on the fruit crate table. "Are you able to get back home okay?" She sat down on her bed to grab a roll of toilet paper by her pillow, then pulled some off to blow her nose.

"Um, yeah. There's a subway station near here, but..." he looked at the floor for a moment. "I don't have to be back until eight." Aunt Cass had asked him to help her in the cafe at that time, every week now. One, Friday nights were just plain busy, and two, it kept him out of trouble. But she may not want him to help this night since he had been sick.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Hiro finally asked, still standing by the sliding doors. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

GoGo looked at Hiro, and Baymax, who was shadowing behind him. Hiro started with another round of coughing, causing her to wait a few seconds longer before saying anything.

"Sure, as long as you do get home by eight," she tossed her tissues into a nearby trashcan. Then GoGo looked to his rotund robot, remembering what was said earlier. "Thank you, Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care."

"You are welcome, GoGo," Baymax bowed slightly before turning to walk back to the charging bay platform of his case.

Hiro went back to grab his own water bottle from his backpack before walking into her bedroom. He took a swig to help keep his cough at bay.

"It's okay," GoGo gestured for him to sit on the bed next to her. "Sorry that I don't have much furniture. It's just easier to move without all that extra stuff."

Hiro sat down on the bed to the left of her and set his water on the floor. "I actually think your place looks..sick," he smirked.

"Feeling better?" GoGo turned toward him, a small smile playing on her lips now. "Looked like you were going to need the bucket too, back in the elevator."

"Psshh," Hiro tried to deny it, shaking his head. His eyes avoided hers.

"Fess up! You're a puker!" she teased with a sniffle, and moved over to look at him square in the eyes.

"I am not!"

"Are too!" GoGo was going to push him, but he intercepted her strong arms with a grappling hold.

"Never!" Hiro protested as she still managed to push him over by shoving into him with her body.

He fell back on her bed, pulling GoGo with him since he still had her left arm. She now laid on his right side and he let go of her arm. Welcoming this opportunity to be close, so close to her body, Hiro brought his arm up around her waist. It wasn't for long, because she rose up and twisted around to prop herself up on her elbows in the crook of his arm. He rose his right arm again to hold her close.

"Seriously, though... thank you for getting me home," GoGo's voice was more sincere. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, she was that close to him... and she smelled good, like a spicy floral soap. Now the closeness was really getting to him, and all he could think about was how her lips tasted like bubblegum... ugh!

Hiro rose up on his right elbow for some space, and to look at her. "It's the least I could do," he smiled slightly. 

Her hoodie was half way up on her head, messing up the biker girl's shiny black and purple hair. Then she reached up to brush his long bangs aside and trailed her fingertips down to his cheek. GoGo leaned forward to kiss him softly on the other cheek. " _Ko-map-sum-nida_ ," the Korean girl thanked him again. This time she quickly sat up away from him to grab a tissue for her runny nose.

Hiro's heart pounded for a few long seconds after that slightly unexpected kiss. His cheeks and ears were practically tingling from another blush, and he looked down, away from her while as he sat up. He was really starting to hate how that kept happening around her.

"Hey, want to learn some Korean?" GoGo asked while scrolling through something on her phone. She still held a tissue in her other hand.

"Ehh," Hiro found it hard to find the right words for that kind of question. "Okay... I guess."

"I'll start out easy by getting familiar with how it sounds though watching some Korean shows," GoGo aimed the remote at the flat screen to turn it on. Then after tapping a few more selections on her phone, the video transmitted to play on the larger screen.

Hiro crawled up further on the bed by the pillows propped up against the wall, so he could sit next to her. "What's this one about?"

The title was in Korean, and it took a few more keystrokes on her phone until the English subtitles appeared. "You might like this one, even though it's older."

"My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox?" Hiro read out loud in dismay. He hoped this wasn't going to be like those sappy movies Aunt Cass got all weepy over. "You're making me watch a chick flick?"

GoGo clicked her tongue. "No, a Korean drama. These are way better! Trust me."

"You don't have any action movies?" he did not believe her. In fact, he wondered just how this could be educational.

"It's easier to learn the Korean phrases on these - action scenes are too distracting." GoGo looked at him, looking very serious. "Besides, this one is based off an ancient folk lore about a nine-tailed fox spirit. You know about those, right?"

"Maybe," he scrunched his face in thought.

"It's not the same as Naruto though," GoGo knew him all too well. "In Korea, this spirit is called a 'kumi-ho', which is a fox that had lived for a thousand years. They are evil spirits that crave to eat human hearts to survive... But they also long to love like a human. There are also so many stories about how they can become human. Once they are human, they are no longer a flesh eating monster. One way is for the fox to go a 100 or more days without eating humans or meat, all while hiding their identity, to change."

"Yeah," Hiro nodded. "Now I remember hearing about something like that."

"This series plays around with that folk lore," she pointed to the flat screen.

Hiro turned around to prop more pillows up against the brick wall so he could be more comfortable against it. The underlying tale behind this Kumiho also made him wonder if she was comparing his circumstance to this one. After all, she more or less agreed he really should wait before they took their relationship to a level beyond kissing.

GoGo did the same with her pillows. She also pulled up some of the comforter on her side to cover herself, and then leaned against Hiro to watch.

"You're not hungry or anything?" She thought to ask, realizing the time.

"Not now, no," Hiro twisted his mouth. But then he decided to ask his own concerns. "You're not going to puke anymore, are you?"

"I hope not," she responded bluntly, reaching for her bottle of water for a drink. 

When her sitting so close next to him, Hiro secretly breathed in the soothing smell of her hair. In fact, she didn't smell sick at all. GoGo rarely wore perfume, so the subtle scent of her own body combined with the soaps she used strangley appealed to him. They sat quietly for a while, as he read more of the captions. Unfortunately there weren't any flesh eating monsters in this episode.

"Back when this show came out over ten years ago, that actor was probably my first crush. He was so sexy," she finally confessed to him.

"Hm... Okay," Hiro glanced over to her. Just the way she stated it made him wonder why she wanted him to know that. But he also had to ask, since she brought it up. "So how would you classify me...?"

"Cute."

"Cute?"

"You need to grow a few more inches and start shaving before you become sexy."

"How do you know I'm not shaving already?"

GoGo just gave him one of her trademark 'shut up' glares.

"I take it that means I'll have to wait a hundred days too?" he teased her in return.

"Maybe."

He sighed, trying to not feel too let down though. It actually would be a hundred and twelve days until his fifteenth birthday in June. He was still a minor at fifteen, but at least that number didn't sound as young as fourteen. However, he would give anything to just fast forward to being sixteen already.

Age was the biggest thing that drove him nuts. While he could get around everything else for being a prodigy, the legal limits set for age still took effect, no matter what. And yet, more doubt and fear crept into his mind about his continuing friendship with GoGo. She was his first real crush, but what if things changed later for them when he was finally old enough. He never really even had any other friends (that weren't online) during high school, and he hardly got to know anyone yet outside of the Nerd Lab.

Even worse, what if something tragic also happened to GoGo? This scared him more than anything. He still struggled at times to feel comfortable with his new friends, and mostly because he and the others put their lives on the line whenever they donned on their superhero costumes. GoGo was the only other person besides Tadashi that he had felt close enough to open up in this way. _Why do I need to watch a drama? I already live one of my own_ , he sighed again.

GoGo happened to noticed how much he was sighing, and looked at him again.

Hiro just shook his head to let her know it was nothing, but the pensive look on his face must have still been there.

"Hey, don't worry about it, okay?" she looked at him again, believing it was the last thing she said that had him worried. "I like you, right now, for being _you,_ Hiro."

"Yeah," he sighed again, this time attempting to put his arm around her as she settled back a little more against him.

More time passed as the episode neared the end. GoGo happened to notice the time, and realized Hiro had dozed off, otherwise oblivious to what time it was. "Hey, ya, it's 7:30," she turned slightly, bringing a hand up to pat him on the cheek to alert him. "Hiro, wake up. Gotta go!"

"Aish, what time?" he sat up, trying to become a little more awake.

"Go time," she just said.

"Gotcha," he stretched then crawled over to get off of the bed. Before he stood up from the kneeling position he was in, Hiro hesitated a moment, trying to think of the best way to say goodbye. He must have stalled too long, because GoGo simply rose up to hug him instead, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

After a few long seconds, Hiro broke away. He looked up into GoGo's dark eyes for a moment longer as he worked up the courage to make the next move and kiss her, again. For reals this time. His heart started to pound hard in anticipation, so much that there was no doubt she was also feeling it. He moved in closer to kiss her on the lips, hesistsnt, because this would be his second real kiss ever. He still felt bad how his first kiss made her sick, so hopefully this one would make up for that. 

Warmly accepting his motion, GoGo brought her hand up from his shoulder to cradle his head. Hiro eagerly took this invitation to continue, parting his lips to let her tongue trace along his. She knew how to kiss, and she parted her mouth to welcome him inside. Her lips were soft, and he tasted her mouth and the trace amounts of mint still on her tongue from the toothpaste. She guided his tongue over hers, gently caressing against his lips again, before breaking away to kiss along his neck hungrily. Hiro shuddered, really feeling her need.

GoGo drew in a sharp breath, stopping herself and just wrapped her arms close around his shoulders and neck, her fingers of one hand clutching his hair. Hiro became aware of her heartbeat pounding against his chest, their breathing just as shallow from the rush. He held his grip just as tightly around her body, and then moved down to let his face rest on her warm chest to feel her equally strong heartbeat. Why did he have to wait... why? His emotions felt absolutely chaotic, and trying to stay focused on what he really should be doing was difficult. Time was absolutely irrelevant now.

"Homework," GoGo suddenly said, releasing Hiro from her embrace to sit back a little. Her hands still rested on the top of his shoulders though.

"Home.. homework?" Oh why did she do things like this just when he couldn't think straight?

" _Ne._ Repeat after me," the Korean looked at him, intently, while speaking her next sentence. " _Tang shin-ul sarang-hamnida._ "

" _Tang sun, sa lang_ -"

GoGo leaned in closer, cupping one of her hands on his cheek, to say the sounds more slowly into his ear. " _Tang-shin-ool sa-lahng-hahm-nee-da_."

He repeated again what she told him with a little more accuracy.

"Yes, now memorize it," she sat back.

"What's that mean?" Hiro wondered.

"That's part of your assignment." GoGo smiled coolly.

Hiro pouted, mentally repeating what she told him again. As soon as he got to the subway, he planned to use a translator app on his tablet to find out.

"Better hurry, it's getting late," she dropped her arms from his shoulders, glancing at the clock. Hiro swore under his breath, _Really late!_

"One more," he quickly hugged her again before standing up. "I'm leaving Baymax here if you need anything."

"Yey, thanks. Be sure to text me when you get home, okay?"

"Okay," Hiro said, now by the front door, hopping on one foot to get his shoes on. That was for safety reasons. Ever since a gang had attacked him when he was by himself on a subway platform that one time after Thanksgiving, they couldn't help but worry. 

* * *

Hiro was sitting on a nearly empty seat in a car on the outbound subway. But at this point, he had slumped down with his legs drawn up on the bench, trying to hide his face behind a little, seven inch black tablet. Fortunately, the car was not crowded, and neither was there anyone Korean on it. Not knowing how to write the Korean words into the translator, he had to speak the sentence out loud a couple times for the app to translate. The tablet now rested on his forehead, and he closed his eyes in elated disbelief. Even though he had his suspicions, the confirmation came as a surprise, and he felt way more embarrassed for not figuring that out sooner. The teen finally lowered the tablet to his knees, and the longer he stared at the translated confession, the more the reality of them had sunk in.

Hiro opened up his messenger to send GoGo a text, now grinning as he typed. It wasn't the correct use of the Hangul characters, but it got the message across.

[BHero6] 웃❤유!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for fluff. I think it's all that non-sexual stuff that happens first to make the relationship what it is. Like totally sharing one's food (complete with germs!) and in the case of these two characters, their language and culture too. And then just being there when sick, weak, and otherwise not yourself, it's a true test of friendship! 
> 
> Of course, just because GoGo is sick, doesn't mean she will stop trying to get even! (No, she normally doesn't watch chick flick dramas either) *wink*
> 
> And... since song fics are totally last century, I will just say that I blame "Love Me Like You Do" (by Ellie Goulding) for making want to put a kissing scene in here! As well as "Sledgehammer" by Fifth Harmony, and "Heartbeat Song". (Primus, I practically have my own personal soundtrack, but I'll spare everyone from that! ;p)
> 
> And .. one more! Just to spare everyone the same task of trying to speak what GoGo said into their translators, it's "(I) love you." ;D (This was the first thing my Korean husband taught me)


End file.
